charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hamilton
Most of the time he is civil, calm and reasonable. He loves to read and has a large magical and non magical library. He is an avid chess player and has entered competitions all over the world playing against some of the great grand masters. He has been known to watch conflicts between the forces of good and evil not out of spite for either side but. Early Years Raised by his Upper Level Demon mother Altra to be one of the most powerful demons in the Underworld he had no wish to be and found himself more relating with his fathers neutral stance on the universe. Mark had no need or wish to kill witches unless they caused him problems. He is a pretty laid back man who doesn't see the point in all the fighting, evil attacks good good attacks evil lots of both side die and nothing really changes. He will help either side if the other side is getting an advantage in the eternal war as he understands there is no dark with out light and no light without dark. Born of both a Upper Level Demon and a Wizard, Mark had a rocky childhood as his mother tried to force him to be the most dominant demon ever but this only led to conflict between son and mother which lead to Mark killing his mother with a Athame he had borrowed from a witch. While most of the underworld where looking for her killer Mark made his way to the human world and started to study under his father and learn the arts of wizardry. He learned from his father how to blend into the human world and managed to gain himself through doing favours for witches and humans he gained himself a real human identity of Mark Hamilton whom had a great GPA and high SAT score which allowed him to easily to get into an undergrad course at Brown University. Once it was found that he had killed his mother there was both a blood lust and a air of respect from most of the Upper Level Demons. Some even tried to send lower level demons to attack him which amused him slightly as he banished them to Purgatory. This made him more polarized to not help the forces of evil but it was not enough to get him to join the forces of light. After completing his pre-med degree he went on to Harvard Medical School. Later Years He graduated from Harvard Medical School and has completed his residency in neurology at UCSF Medical Center completing a fellowship in neurocritical care and then Interventional neuroradiology. Most of his teachers where impressed by ability to take in the information he was given and also always commented on his seeming unnatural young appearance which he explained by saying he lived a clean life before taking attending physician in neurology. He wished to live a normal life as much as he could and found the human brain to be a fascinating structure and may hold the secrets to numerous things in both the human and magical world. Currently Write the second section of your page here. Category:Highbreds Category:Characters Category:Demons